


Winter Snuggles: Pack Street: Lewd Edition

by Boney_M



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boney_M/pseuds/Boney_M
Summary: Like Winter Snuggles: Pack Street, except I surrender to the impulse to have the characters fuck.





	1. Al and Velvet 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.
> 
> These are non-canon to the regular WS:PS stories, unless you really want them to be canon.

Al awoke in the middle of the night, his eyes slitting open and his lungs filling as his instincts surveyed the room. No unfamiliar smells. Nobody but mates and packmates. As the thinking part of his mind came online, he wondered what had woken him, but then he shifted and found the answer - he was fully erect. And his length was pinned between a familiar hoof and- was that a pillow? Well, he knew what to do about that.

He shoved the pillow out of his arms, ignoring the strange squeak it made, and rolled over, distributing his weight in a practiced motion to prop himself up above Velvet, pinning her without putting his weight on her. Thanks to his night vision he could see the smile on her face even as she continued to pretend to be asleep, and he leaned forward with a grin, nuzzling at her neck. He paused to place a deliberate and distinct kiss on her neck, completely different to the animalistic lick he hungered to give her. A sad little necessity, given the times. She tapped her hoof on his thigh in recognition, and then and only then did he surrender to his instincts and dive into her exposed throat, his teeth nipping gently at her fur in between licks, doing everything in his power to drown his senses in her.

She gasped gently as he nipped at her, her mouth opening slightly but otherwise laying still. He grinned and let his muzzle roam down her frame, pushing the bottom of the very loose neck of the shirt down her chest until he found his prize - the patch of slightly thinner fur concealing her soft, small breasts. He nuzzled gently at the fur, feeling the chest below them move faster as she gasped again, able to feel her heart beating faster with his nose. He inhaled again, and with his nose pressed right up against her most of what he could smell was her - her fur and her skin and her sweat and her breath and, of course, her arousal, and plenty of it. With a self-satisfied grin he shifted his weight to free up a paw and reached down, lifting her shirt and slipping a claw inside her. Practice let him do so without nicking her, and a lot of practice let him do so while nicking her just enough for her to gasp for a third time without causing any harm. His claw confirmed what his nose had told him - she was drenched. Either she had been having very nice dreams, or she had woken up before him and deliberately got him worked up to the point that he awoke, the naughty doe.

He turned his attention back to her face, and she had given up her ruse, her grin matching his as she looked up at him, her eyes wild but her smile- mischievous? Well, whatever had her so amused, he'd soon have it driven out of her mind. He had been hard when he had woken, but now with her smell in his lungs and her taste in his mouth he was dripping with need, and almost without having to think about it he lined himself up with her and slowly, gently slid himself into a passage that was never meant to receive the sort of fucking he was going to give it. Normally he gauged himself based on her breath, slowing or pausing based on her hitched breath or squeaks, but this time she was so soaked that he buried himself to the hilt without having to pause once, which usually took a great deal more foreplay than a little nip-and-lick. He shrugged internally, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Focussing on the present, he saw Velvet open her eyes as he bottomed out on her, and then she looked off to the side and he leaned down to give her a gentle nip on the shoulder to regain her attention from whatever had distracted her. She looked back to him, her smile wide and a little wicked.

"Sweetie?" she half whispered, half gasped.

"Yeah?"

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard I walk funny tomorrow." As she spoke, she lifted her legs to lock them around his hips.

Apart from the widening of his smile, his only answer was the beginning of a series of thrusts that would damn near fuck her through the mattress.

\---

Velvet, Al knew, could play his body like an instrument. That meant there were many different tunes she knew how to play. And this tune was driving him completely fucking insane.

It was subtle, but if Velvet was a musician, then Al was her most fervent fan and knew what song she was playing. Pulling his hips flush against her and keeping him there for long enough for his hips to quiver with the desperate and denied need to fuck her. Her nipping back at him in a way that was almost, but not quite, a challenge, then baring her throat to him, see-sawing his instincts back and forth. Placing her hooves on his hips and controlling the depth of his thrusts so his partially-swelled knot popped in and out of her repeatedly. And- well, Velvet was always vocal, but tonight she was either more turned on than ever before or she was putting on a show for him.

When she finally let him off the leash - unlocking her ankles and letting her arms fall back above her head, sprawling out in a blatant invatation - he didn't hesitate for a moment. Velvet's artistic squeals and whimpers turned into surprised gasps as the breath was fucked out of her, then into a series of heartfelt but faint cries with what little air she could snatch between thrusts.

Al felt his climax approaching rapidly and out of habit started to thrust more shallowly to keep from knotting her, but she responded by latching onto him with all four limbs, giving out another breathy moan as the knot popped back inside her for the final time. Though his knot was locked in he could still thrust and he gave it his all, pounding her into the mattress a few more times for good measure, with a growl deep in his throat matched by a moan in his as at long last he felt his knot swell inside her before orgasm obliterated all traces of rational thought, but he could still dimly feel her hooves tightening around his back and a cry erupting from her as she answered his climax with her own, and he collapsed atop her, burying his muzzle into the crook of her neck so all that he breathed was her.

He had no idea how much time passed with his whole world reduced to Velvet's sweat in his nose and her drenching wet pussy holding tight to his swollen knot. For all he knew, entire years could have passed, and in that moment he wouldn't have cared if they did. Nothing else mattered to him but the doe in his arms. But eventually enough thought returned for him to unearth his muzzle from her neck and look at her thoughtfully. Her eyes were half-closed in satisfaction, and a pleased, bordering on smug smile was plastered on her face.

"What was that about?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked airily, though her smile said she knew exactly what he meant.

"That wasn't a regular midnight special. Something was different. You were acting different."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. But-"

"Oh, dear, sweet Al," she said with a laugh, lifting a hoof to his cheek. "You never did think clearly after waking up. Remember, what was different about last night?"

Al frowned, thinking. The night had been a work night date night - come home, strip naked, cuddle in front of the TV. Nothing unusual happened at all, even going to bed had been normal... but then an ever so faint memory came, barely comprehensible through the thick fog of sleep he had been under at the time. Something in his expression must have given away his realization because Velvet gave a wicked smile, and slowly, reluctantly, Al looked to his right, to the 'pillow' he had discarded before turning his attention to his fiance.

Lying there, half-shrouded in blankets with eyes as wide as his dick was hard, was Remmy Cormo.

Al was thoroughly lost for what to do about this, even as part of his mind realized that Velvet had known the sheep was there the whole time. But even though the part of Al that was Al had no idea how to handle this, the part of him that was alpha knew exactly what to do. "Mine," he growled - not threateningly, not even warningly, just to add emphasis to the message. 

The omega before him nodded, his head nodding so hard that his throbbingly erect dick bobbed in time. "Yours," he agreed fervently, and Al felt satisfaction flood through him. That wasn't the assent of fear in the omega's voice, that was heartfelt agreement. The omega had seen the alpha's virility demonstrated before him, in vivid fashion, and on a thoroughly primitive level that pleased him greatly.

Al grinned, wolfishly.


	2. Al and Velvet 2

At first, Remmy considered the idea that this was some sort of bizarre sex dream. Was it his subconscious chiding him for his little crush on Al's fiance? Was it some sort of metaphor for accepting his place in the predator hierarchy? But the pain he felt when he pinched his arm forced him to the conclusion that this was actually happening. So for lack of any other ideas, he froze up and watched, and gradually became the most painfully aroused he had ever been in his life.

At first, it had just been Velvet with her teasing looks at him and her smell filling the room, but as the display had escalated Al had drawn his eye too. He wasn't quite attracted to the alpha wolf's body, or at least he didn't think so - his time in Pack Street had stretched quite a few boundaries but he was pretty sure he was still straight - but the primal sexuality that rolled off him was dizzying. And maybe it was just him desperately trying to justify his getting amazingly aroused within touching distance of an enormous alpha wolf, but as he watched Al and Velvet get lost in each other's bodies he could swear he felt understanding blossom within him.

He didn't know much about pack psychology, but this part slotted neatly into sheep psychology. Al was the leader. He was fucking his mate. That he was so thorough and virile and strong was, in a fundamental way that felt deeper than words, Good and Right and Proper, because a strong leader - a strong alpha - meant safety for the rest of the h- the pack. Maybe it was the pheromones in the air scrambling his brain. Maybe it was osmosis from living for so long surrounded by predators. Maybe eating like a carnivore had, in some way, turned him into one. But for the first time, Remmy felt like he truly understood on some level the idea of the pack. Al's strength was his strength, because they were pack. And through that new channel of empathy he not only took a sense of safety in his alpha's strength, but took pleasure in his pleasure.

And separate to that, he felt privileged to see such an intimate display. It was clear how much Al and Velvet meant to each other - they constantly got lost in each other's eyes and seemed to communicate with the slightest of movements, and even when she was giving Remmy wicked little smiles, Velvet's eyes kept being drawn back to Al. He had known that they had been close for a very long time - since they were five, Velvet had said - but he had never stopped to think what that actually meant until now. It meant two mammals for whom their entire memories, for as far back as they stretched, included each other. They were facts of each other's life. In that sense, it was beautiful. And in the sense that it was a powerful, snowy-white alpha wolf having loving sex with a beautiful, svelte deer, it was also beautiful. And in the sense that the sight would give anti-pred activists an apoplexy? In that way too, it was beautiful. Remmy felt he could watch forever, and never run out of new facets of beauty to find.

By the time the two larger mammals had reached orgasm before him, he was so hard he was dripping and felt more at peace with his position in the world than ever before.

When Al proclaimed that Velvet was his, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to agree with him.

He continued to watch, wide-eyed, as the two beautiful lovers before him turned back to each other and exchanged a long look, seemingly communicating silently. They seemed to reach some sort of agreement, and Al leaned backwards, sitting back on his haunches instead of looming over Velvet without breaking their connection at the groin, and Velvet tilted her body sideways, displaying herself for Remmy, as she lifted her legs off the bed and propped herself up slightly. She was covered in sweat and still joined to Al at the crotch, and the combined fluids of their rutting was starting to leak out and fill the room with a heady cocktail of scents. But despite that - or perhaps because of it - she seemed more beautiful to Remmy than ever before.

"You're learning fast, omega," Al said, his eyes back on Remmy. "Long as you remember your place, you might've earned a reward."

"Reward?" Remmy bleated, confused but hopeful, then gave a squeak as Al reached out and grabbed a massive fistful of his wool, pulling him closer - not quite enough to drag him, but enough to indicate that if he didn't get shuffling then dragging was an option. So Remmy shuffled closer obediently until Al finally released him, when he was so close to the two of them that his dick was almost pressing against Velvet's side.

Velvet reached out with her dainty hoof, and Remmy inhaled sharply, almost squeaking, as she ran her hoof along his length. He had refrained from touching himself while watching the two of them make love, partially out of fear and awe but also because of the futility of doing so with hooves. But somehow her hoof - maybe because it was HER hoof - sent electricity through him that his hoof had never managed, and he gasped. With dexterity Remmy would have struggled to match, she gripped his dick between the front parts of her hoof - called, confusingly, the inner and outer claws - and her smaller dewclaws behind them, and did her best to use the small area of bare fur between them to deliver friction. But while the softness of her fur was tantalizing, she couldn't press hard enough to give a proper hoofjob without her claws digging into his dick. "My goodness, Remmy," she practically purred. "You're nearly as big as Al. Why is it I never get my hoofs on a dick I can properly pleasure?"

If there was an answer Remmy could possibly give to that, he didn't find it. He was too busy being completely flabbergasted at what was happening as he looked down at the doe's dainty hoof working on his dick, and groaning in pleasure and frustration and a little bit of pain at the brief moment of ecstasy between her fur pressing against him and her claws digging in. But while Velvet was tending to Remmy, Al's eyes were locked on the action, looking almost offended. "Shit, it's a miracle either of you manage to get anything done with those hooves." Velvet shot him a look and went to pinch him with her spare hoof, but before she did so she froze, watching as Al's massive paw reached down, batted away Velvet's hoof, and enveloped Remmy's dick in soft fur and rough but pliable pawpads. "Is that what it's like when you try to rub one out yourself?"

In that place and at that moment, the thought of doing anything but immediately telling the truth to his alpha was unthinkable. So Remmy just nodded.

"No wonder you're so damn grouchy." He muttered, giving Remmy's dick a gentle rub that sent a million pleasurable sensations shooting through the ram. He could swear he felt every hair on Al's palm, every bump and crack on the rough, calloused pads of his claws, and more than any of that, the soft embrace of the pad of his palm, much smoother than the others. He moaned shamelessly, his hips thrusting forward into the wolf's grip without any conscious thought on his part, then bleated as the movement stopped and Al's grip tightened on his dick. He looked up at Al, and saw he was having another of his silent conversations with Velvet, and just sat there, having no idea what was happening. But with a final nod from Al, something was decided, and Al released Remmy's dick and replaced it with another thick handful of his fur. "Alright, omega, get over here." Al pulled the sheep up against his side, giving Remmy an even better view of where he was joined to his lover, and took a deep breath before starting to pull away, letting out a whine before cutting himself off with a scrunch of his face. After a long, slow, pull, there was a moan from Velvet as the knot finally pulled free from her.

If Remmy had mentally pictured Velvet's vagina in the past, what he saw now definitely didn't match those imaginations. It was stretched open from the prolonged knotting and subsequent withdrawal, and completely soaked both in her own fluids and in Al's. As he watched, Velvet shifted and a further trickle of Al's sperm escaped through the wide opening, revealing that only her current posture, with her legs taking just enough weight that her pelvis lay against the surface of the bed instead of swallowed by the soft mattress like her upper body, prevented Al's entire prolonged orgasm from pouring forth.

As Al shuffled aside and pulled Remmy towards where he had been, Remmy realized what was about to happen and felt his dick throb in anticipation. As Al released him, Remmy looked down at Velvet, who was biting her lip in anticipation and when she caught his look, gave him an encouraging nod. But as Remmy lined himself up, he felt a pair of paws grip him by each shoulder, a hard cock press up against him through the wool of his back, and a soft, warm breath on his ear. "Now listen close, omega," Al whispered, his tone forceful. "This is not an entitlement. This is not a promotion. And whether or not this will ever happen again is not something you will decide. This is a gift from your alpha and your alpha's mate, and you will show proper deference and gratitude." His paws tightened on Remmy's shoulders, not hard enough to hurt but just enough that his claws pressed lightly against Remmy's skin. "Am I understood?"

With his dick pressing against the entrance of Velvet's still-gaping hole, stretched open enough that it embraced almost his entire head without resistance, he would have agreed to literally anything "Yes. Of course. Thank you, Al. Thank you, Velvet." There was another gust of breath at his ear as Al grunted in satisfaction, and Velvet smiled beatifically and gave a single nod in response. 

"Now shut up and fuck her," he growled, his paws releasing his shoulders and the cock at his back withdrawing, and Remmy needed no further encouragement to do exactly that. With the gentlest of pressure his cock started to slide into the doe, and he felt warmth and wetness - a great deal of wetness - engulfing his length. As he slid all the way home, his hips pressing against Velvets' and his mind fogged with pleasure, he felt a great deal of Al's semen be forced out around his shaft, pouring out of Velvet's vagina and down his balls in a wave of sticky warmth. With every motion he was reminded that he was a guest in this orifice, and that it's proper inhabitant had just made himself very much at home in it, and out of the side of his eye, he saw said proper inhabitant making himself comfy on the bed, one paw stroking his knot idly as he watched.

If he felt any stirrings of stage fright, he didn't give them the chance to surface. It had been far too long since he had gotten any sexual contact that wasn't desperately trying to masturbate with his hooves while mourning the sex toy he had melted, and he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. He gripped Velvet around the waist with his hooves as he pulled himself free again and used them to pull her body to meet him on the returning thrust, causing a lewd chorus of sounds - the muffled thud of his wool-covered hips meeting Velvet's furred ones, the squelch of displaced fluids, his own moans of pleasure mingling with Velvet's gasp, and almost drowned out by it all, the soft, wet sounds of Al's gentle masturbation. He felt like that mingling of sounds alone could have been enough to drive him to orgasm, but on top of that the sight of Velvet's already well-fucked body getting a second round, the mingled smells of a dominant predator and an aroused, female prey and the fucking between the two that lingered in the air, and above all else the sensation of the soft, insistent, soaking wet grip around his cock - all of it combined to send him near out of his mind with lust.

So he started thrusting at full speed, his moans growing into a continuous wordless sound of lust and need as he fucked every ounce of arousal that had grown while watching Al and Velvet fuck into the doe under him. His alpha's mate. His alpha's mate, and his alpha was allowing him to mate with her. If he had thought that he had been allowed into the pack on a sufferance rather than because he had been truly accepted in the past, this demolished that thought. It may not have been the most conventional proof that he had found a place that belonged, but it still warmed his heart as well as his dick. And with that thought he felt his climax, which had been close before the first touch of Velvet's hoof on his dick, start to grow within him and he knew he was close, and if this was a shamefully fast orgasm there was nothing he could do about it. There was no possibility in his mind of lasting long under these circumstances, and the thought of stopping or even just slowing was impossible to contemplate. So he let his long ululation of pleasure be cut off in final, long moan as his peak crashed through and over him, his seed pouring out of his dick to mingle with that of his alpha, and he collapsed forward onto his hooves over the doe in an unintended mimicking of Al's pose just before he had spotted Remmy. With a few final short thrusts as the last of his orgasm squirted into, and immediately overflowed from, Velvet's overfull pussy.

He had been too lost in his own lust to pay any real attention to Velvet's pleasure, but she seemed content even though he doubted she had reached an orgasm of her own - not from him, anyway. "We'll need to work on your endurance if there's a next time," Velvet said primly, running a hoof down herself and along the side of Remmy's shaft to collect a dollop of the mixed fluids on her hoof and bringing it to her lips, licking it off daintily. "But I suppose we did get you worked up." She leaned up and gave Remmy a fond kiss on the cheek.

"He was leaking before you even touched him," Al confirmed. "Must've been really backed up."

In the moment, as Remmy's arms shook from the effort of not collapsing on his alpha's mate, he couldn't see the point of lying. "Since before I moved here," he gasped out. He felt Al's paws on his shoulders helping him shift his weight back onto his legs, causing a second small waterfall to burst free. He looked sideways at his alpha, noting with happiness the grin on his face, and on impulse, Remmy leaned forward and licked the exposed teeth. 

Al jerked back, surprised, but then his grin widened and he patted Remmy's shoulder. "I think you'll do just fine, Cormo."

\---

"Sexual contact that reinforces pack roles isn't considered infidelity among a majority of sexually-active canids," Velvet said, speaking louder than usual to be heard over the blow-drier in her hooves. "Especially when both members of the relationship are present. It's slightly less common than it used to be, but species-specific customs are hugely resistant to change, especially among predators."

Remmy nodded thoughtfully, clinging protectively to the towel around his waist as Velvet blew him down with the hairdryer. After the heat of the moment wore off, he had started feeling fairly awkward about what had just happened, and after he had showered Velvet had sent Al in - she had been before Remmy - and started putting what had just happened in a slightly clearer context. "So it's a pack thing, instead of a sex thing?"

"Oh, it's very definitely a sex thing," Velvet laughed, and Remmy blushed. "But it's a pack thing first. Romantic relationships transcend the pack, so don't have to follow the pack roles, so if a sexual act obeys it - such as by showing proper deference to the superior - then it's not a threat to the relationship, because no attempt is being made to establish a rival relationship. If you hadn't shown deference, or in the future you started acting like what just happened meant you were entitled to more of it, then and only then does it become a threat to the relationship and to the pack dynamics."

Remmy considered that as he closed in eyes and leaned into the warmth of the hairdryer. "I guess that makes sense," he murmured. "Still seems strange, but I'm not complaining."

She leaned in conspiratorially. "Me neither." She held out a hoof to feel Remmy's wool, and frowned at it. "How are you still damp? This wool must be an absolute nightmare to maintain."

Remmy smiled and laughed a little, feeling a little more confident on this more familiar ground. "You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canine knots are only half of the equation - canine vaginas also contract around ejaculating penises to lock them in place. In inter-species couples, the knots can be dislodged without too much trouble if the participants put the effort in.


	3. Ozzy

The bongos were long gone, as was the armchair. Remmy was standing in the middle of the room, pouring his soul into the spoon he was using as a microphone, practically eye to eye with Ozzy as they both gave it their all, sweat dripping off them both.

"And maybe I'm crazy, oh it's crazy and it's true," Remmy crooned, as Ozzy mouthed along with the lines. "I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you." The two of them grinned at each other, and Remmy took a deep breath to prepare for the next part. "As long as the planets are turning!" he yelled out, his eyes closed in passion. "As long as the stars are burning! As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it!" Remmy paused and caught his breath, and Ozzy repeated the cue that Remmy missed until he dropped his voice down to a heartfelt whisper. "That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there for the final act." Ozzy let a pair of hard strums stand in for the chorus singers. "And I would do anything for love, and I'll take the vow and seal a pact." And once more.

The chord trailed for a dramatic moment as Remmy opened his eyes, and his gaze met Ozzy's, his heart skipping a beat unexpectedly as he felt the next words burst forth from his mouth. "But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight." Ozzy missed a chord, and the guitar trailed into silence as they looked at each other. Running on instinct, Remmy continued on in a mutter, "and I would do anything for love-"

Neither of them knew who moved first, though thankfully Ozzy had enough presence of mind left to shove the guitar to one side before their bodies collided. Their mouths had brushed at the moment of impact but all else was secondary to get as physically close to each other as possible, and Remmy's head ended up tucked into the crook of Ozzy's neck as Ozzy's chin pushed against the back of Remmy's shoulder, trying to pull him even closer. Their arms had wrapped around each other's bodies and Remmy's legs had folded up underneath him to support both their weight as he lunged forward off the couch.

When the initial moment of passion passed, Ozzy was still trying to burrow deeper into the embrace while Remmy found himself blinking and wondering what had happened. For a moment there he thought that Ozzy was going to kiss him, or that he was going to kiss Ozzy, and then they had both moved and now they were just wrapped in each other.

As Remmy sat there, wrapped in Ozzy and in confusion, he realized that Ozzy had begun to shake silently, and Remmy felt a touch of cold on his shoulder as the tears started to run down Ozzy's cheeks and seep through his wool. Not knowing what else to do, Remmy just tightened his hold on the hyena, which only seemed to strengthen the sobbing - but from the way that he clinged harder, Remmy didn't think he'd done anything wrong. So he just sat there and let Ozzy sob into his shoulder, feeling his heart melt for him.

After a minute or two, the tremors stopped and Ozzy let out a tremulous breath. "I'm sorry, man- fuck, we were having a moment and I just fucking killed it-"

"Don't worry about it," Remmy said - and meant it. Out of the heat of the moment, that he had been a hair's breadth from making out with Ozzy was- well, not quite uncomfortable, because the idea still had some appeal to it, but that especially was deeply confusing. And he was frankly glad that he had an excuse to put off unraveling that in favour of dealing with whatever was eating Ozzy. "Do you want to talk about... whatever that was?"

Ozzy hesitated, and Remmy felt him shifting uncomfortably below him. "I guess I owe you that much. Can, um, can we stay hugging?"

"Of course, man."

"Thanks, Remmy. You're a good mammal." Ozzy sighed, and rocked from side to side a bit, taking Remmy with him. "I was going for the kiss and I- I chickened out. Went for the hug instead. And then I hit the hug while I was kicking myself for chickening out and then I just... I remembered how long it's been since I've been hugged like that. Like this." He squeezed Remmy again. "Like, I knew a guy once, had a theory about types of hugs. You got your type-A hug, where you lean in and hug with your arms and look like a capital A, and you got your type-1 hug, where you hug with your entire body and look like the number 1. And... man, you do a real good type-1 hug, Woolly B."

"You're not so bad yourself," Remmy said, smiling into the crook of Ozzy's neck.

"But the last time I got full-body type-1 hugs... well, in the end I just had too much carry-on baggage to fly on their airline." Ozzy barked a short, humorless laugh at his own joke. "And that was way too long ago, and I've had nothing but type-A since then, and it didn't seem like that big a deal until..." He squeezed Remmy again, burrowing his head deeper into his wool. "It's like, if happiness was a sensation, this is it. Like I can feel you caring about me. And man, if you don't," his voice cracked, "please let me just believe it a bit longer."

Remmy remained silent for a moment, dumbstruck. "Ozzy, man-" and Ozzy's arms tightened around him, like he was bracing for impact. "I do care about you. I like the time I spent with you, we've been having a great time tonight, and- and I was just about to make out with you!" Remmy actually felt genuinely upset about that, lifting his head off Ozzy's shoulder to look at him. "What sort of sheep do you take me for?"

Ozzy pulled his head back too, and though he was cringing Remmy could see relief in his eyes. "Shit, sorry man. I was just feeling sorry for myself and wasn't thinking."

"Been there," was Remmy's muttered reply, and Ozzy chuckled weakly, but genuinely. They looked at each other for a long moment, and exchanged smiles. 

\---

Ozzy had been right. The moment was dead. But it's ghost lingered on, hanging heavily in the air as they finally, reluctantly disentangled from each other. They exchanged small talk, neither of them paying attention to their words, and the pauses were significant and thoughtful, rather than awkward, as their eyes kept wandering back to each other and then causing bashful smiles when they met. The evening stretched on as they started stealing glances at the clock and trying to think of a way to point out that it was about time to get to bed without it sounding like what it would sound like - or, if it was going to sound like that, trying to figure out how to make it sound inviting.

Remmy refused to think about what this meant for what he thought he knew about his sexuality. It was like a cartoon. If you run off the edge of a cliff, as long as you don't look down you won't fall.

Fuck it, he thought. "I'm going to bed," he announced, turning towards the door and starting to make his way over as he stripped off his shirt. As casually as he could manage, he added "you coming or what?" over his shoulder. From behind him there was a scrabbling as Ozzy leaped to his feet and almost overbalanced.

As he entered the bedroom, he was suddenly gripped by doubt as he considered his shorts. He'd normally take them off to sleep, but considering what was happening he was filled with hesitation. Wouldn't that be a bit too far? Was he really about to do this? But before those thoughts could overwhelm he was shoved from behind as Ozzy stumbled into the room, shirt around his head and tripping over the pants around his ankles, his smiley-face boxers being the only thing still worn properly. He finally lost his footing completely and collapsed forward on the bed with a grunt as the air was driven out of him, and lay there panting for a moment as he tried to recapture his breath. It was the first time that Remmy had seen him without a shirt, and the fur along his back was sticking up in an elongated mohawk all the way down to his tail.

As Remmy watched, Ozzy managed to struggle his way free of the shirt and looked over his shoulder at Remmy with an embarrassed smile, then followed his gaze to see his fur sticking up. He laughed abashedly, trying to flatten it with a paw.

"What was that?" asked Remmy, fascinated. "You just grew a full-body mohawk." He'd seen it once before when Ozzy had defended him at the party, but he didn't realize it went all the way down.

"It's a striped hyena thing," he said, still trying to flatten it with his paw and not having any luck. "When we get scared or excited, it sticks out. Makes us look bigger."

Remmy knew how a smooth, sultry version of himself would respond to that, but no idea what his actual self would say. So it was to his surprise when the words leaped straight to his mouth and he found himself saying, "so, which are you right now?" In a moment of bravery he decided to go all in on what his mouth was saying, and begun to advance on the bed. "Scared, or excited?"

Ozzy froze up at Remmy's words, his paw halting it's attempt at smoothing down his frill and his legs partway through kicking off the pants tangled around his ankles, and looked up at the sheep advancing upon him. His expression was clearly a mixture of both, and he just watched as Remmy extended a hoof and ran it along the hyena's back. The outer hairs were rough, almost bristly, but they parted easily and he found a hidden undercoat of soft, luxurious fur. As he grew more confident and pressed harder into the fur, rubbing his hoof up and down Ozzy's back in fascination, he seemed to melt under his touch, relaxing into the mattress as Remmy sat himself down on the edge of it. Hooves weren't really suited for giving massages, but Ozzy was seemingly so starved for contact that the effect was dramatic, and his eyes shut in bliss as his arms and legs stretched out, his pants falling free of his legs and off the side of the bed as he gave out a noise halfway between a growl and a purr. Slowly the mane flattened back down again as the hyena calmed, leaving a thick layer of fur along his spine.

Hesitating for just a moment, Remmy lay down on the bed next to Ozzy, face-to-face with the hyena as he reopened his eyes. His paw reached out to cup Remmy's face as he rolled over onto his side to face the sheep, and the two of them just looked at each other for a long moment, Remmy's hoof still running through the the fur of Ozzy's side. It was thinner than on his back, but still had the soft undercoat hiding under the bristling protective layer. "How is your fur this soft?" He asked, mesmerized.

Ozzy smiled as he mirrored Remmy's actions with his spare paw, running it through the wool. "Winter coat. It'll shed in spring." Unlike the embrace in the living room where the two of them had just clung to each other, their touches were lighter, more tentative, and more exploratory. Ozzy's claws pushed gently but insistently through wool until they found skin, then traced it. "I keep forgetting how much of you is wool."

"It has been a while since I was- since I shaved," Remmy replied, his hoof doing something similar with Ozzy's fur. Most fur had a natural direction to it, but any given strand of Ozzy's rough overcoat seemed to want to go in a completely random direction, which contributed a lot to his rough, scruffy look. But the undercoat, along with it's wonderful softness, had a unity of direction that the overcoat lacked, adding even more to the contrast. There was a sort of poetry to it, Remmy thought to himself.

Ozzy's paw had roamed back upwards and was cupping his cheek again. His mouth opened, and after a moment of hesitation, he said hesitatingly, "uh, no pressure or anything, but um, is it cool if I-"

Remmy kissed him.

It wasn't a very good kiss. Propelled by impulse and a desire to get it done just before indecision stopped it, his mouth impacted the hyena's too hard. The kiss itself was a short, bordering on perfunctory, because Remmy couldn't help but pull back and look for Ozzy's reaction, hoping desperately he hadn't misread things. But the smile that spread across Ozzy's mouth - not his usual grin, but a genuine, gentle smile - made up for any flaws in the kiss itself.

Still, he couldn't help but ask. "Was that what you were going to ask?"

Ozzy just leaned forward and kissed him back.

They went back and forth like that, escalating at a nervous, tender pace. Ozzy's mouth was so different to any he had kissed before, all sharp front teeth and crushing rear teeth and a long muzzle and, Remmy remembered, the ability to crush bone. And as the escalation continued, a long, flat, soft tongue made itself known too, and Ozzy seemed as curious about Remmy's teeth as vice versa. He was gentle and hesitant but utterly heartfelt, and Remmy felt his heart melting a little more for the hyena. And the whole time, paws and hooves were roaming up and down each other's bodies, exploring soft, smooth undercoat and softer, fluffy wool.

Somehow communicating without words, they broke off together to catch their breath. Ozzy gave Remmy a long, searching look, his tongue still partially sticking out of his mouth and as he breathed hard through his nose, and his paws went slowly and deliberately down the sheep's wool and gripped gently at the waist of his pants as his eyes wordlessly asked permission.

This was, Remmy knew, the point where he should start to pump the brakes, but instead he let himself say, "okay, but... I don't really think I need to say it, I trust you, but..."

"Go slow, yeah?" Ozzy grinned, and Remmy felt relieved at his understanding, nodding at him. The hyena wasted no further time in tugging shorts and boxers down Remmy's hips in one smooth motion. "I can do slow." He looked down Remmy's body and blinked in shock. "Damn, I'm not quite sure what I was expecting but... damn." Remmy's erect shaft was jutting straight out of his wool, which was kept trimmed in that area. Mostly for access, but it was a pleasing side-effect that it gave him a bit of illusionary length. And it's head was rubbing softly and infuriatingly against Ozzy's rough, tickly outer coat on his stomach. He reached for it with a paw, and hesitated. "May I?"

"I, uh, I mean I'm okay with it but I don't think I could return the favour, if you get me," Remmy stuttered out, waving his hoof as if to demonstration.

"Why-" Ozzy looked at the hoof Remmy was waving, and then looked again, his eyes widening in shock. "Oh man, that never even occurred to me. How do you- I mean, how could you even-"

"Badly, mostly," Remmy admitted, blushing. 

"Well, if it's tit-for-tat you're worried about..." Ozzy said musingly, then tugged down his own boxers, his own length flopping out. It measured in at barely longer than Remmy's - possibly the same size, Remmy's ego decided, if you counted the part of Remmy's penis hidden by wool - but also slightly outstripped it in width in the middle, though it was narrower at the base and at the end. Remmy blinked down at it, and Ozzy scooted forward, a twin gasp echoing through the room as their cocks bounced off each other as they moved, until the two of them were practically nose to nose. He reached down with his paw and brought his and Remmy's lengths together and held them there, causing Remmy to gasp once more - the rough outer fur and calloused pads of his claws were almost - but not quite - painful at the touch, but the larger pad of his paw was soft and seemed to almost embrace his cock.

As Remmy looked up, Ozzy kissed him again, this time with a heat and a hunger that had been absent from his earlier, more tentative explorations, and after being taken aback for a moment Remmy returned it as best he could. The earlier make-out had been hot, but it had kept to a low simmer, but now every time there was a peak, along with a moan there was a thrust from one or both of them into Ozzy's hand, and before long the paw, both of their dicks, and the fur and wool of their bellies was damp with their combined precum, which only made each thrust more intense. The odd combination of sensations from Oz's paw and his dick were playing havoc with Remmy's own dick, used only to his own clumsy masturbation and the more conventional (and dimly-remembered) dalliances of his past, and evidently Ozzy was finding the situation equally as potent.

When Ozzy broke off the kisses, it took him a moment or two to regain enough thought to remember why he had. "Can I bite your neck," he panted, dizzy with lust.

Remmy stared back at him, blinking while he tried to process the question. "Christ, Ozzy," he finally responded, aghast.

Remmy stared, and then realized how that must have sounded. "Fuck, I didn't mean- not like that. It's not a pred-prey thing, I swear. It's a hyena mating thing."

Remmy opened his mouth to refuse, and didn't. "Okay, just- careful." In a heartbeat, Ozzy was kissing him again, pouring gratitude and lust into it, before he broke off and leaned down over Remmy's shoulder. Remmy braced himself as he felt Ozzy's jaws closing over his wool, and then winced as he felt the teeth graze the front and back of his neck. But though the jaws had a good grip on his neck, they didn't get any tighter than that.

He had never thought of that sort of thing as being sexy, and he still didn't - adrenaline shot through him as his subconscious mind reacted with nothing but fear. But in his current state, the adrenaline fueled his lust, and he began thrusting again, harder than before, and felt a rumble through his body before he heard Ozzy's low yowl of approval slip out through the mouthful of wool, and the hyena started matching his redoubled speed. Climax, though approaching, was slow in coming - in his excitement Ozzy had poor control of the two moving cocks and one or the other kept finding their way out. Ozzy tipped over the edge first, yowling once more into Remmy's neck as he thrust against his dick, and Remmy felt the sensations change as some of the hyena's jizz found it's way down their twin lengths. That, and the realization of what had just happened, were enough to set Remmy on his own final stretch, and as Ozzy's final weak thrusts dribbled the last few drops of his semen onto Remmy's wool, Remmy returned fire with his opening salvo. Remmy's redoubled thrusts just as Ozzy was starting to calm down caused him to gasp and mewl as his hypersensitive cock was bombarded with sensation, and his bucking against Remmy just encouraged him further as the sheep moaned and bucked and felt even more adrenaline flood his system as his movements caused Ozzy's teeth to scrape against his neck.

After a moment that felt like a lifetime, it was over. Ozzy carefully released Remmy's neck from his jaws and leaned back, his eyes unfocused. "Holy shit," one or possibly both of them said. And that seemed all that needed saying, as Remmy leaned forward and kissed Ozzy once more.

\---

They had cleaned up as best they could with some wet paper towels, and had considered the utter mess they had made of the top of the sheets and decided they just wouldn't sleep in that half of the bed. Then they had finally surrendered to the cold that had started to infiltrate the room despite the heater and slipped under the covers, face-to-face once more as they ran paw and hoof through wool and fur.

Remmy broke the comfortable silence first. "You're a musician, you ever write your own songs?"

Ozzy's answering grin, only visible by the little light sneaking in through the curtains reflecting off his teeth, was cheeky. "Sometimes. You looking for me to serenade you, Wooly B?"

The thought did have a certain charm to it... "No, nothing like that. It's just... the whole rough, messy overcoat over the soft, smooth undercoat... you think there's a metaphor to that?"

An uncharacteristically bitter laugh burst forth from the hyena. "Yeah, I have. Especially the part where the comfortable, orderly part inevitably falls off, leaving me with nothing but jagged chaos for months and months." Remmy blinked in shock, then wordlessly pulled Ozzy tighter against him. Ozzy patted Remmy's hoof comfortingly. "Sorry, man, that was a bit too real for the afterglow."

"No, I mean yeah, it kinda was, but..." Remmy used his hoof to turn Ozzy's head towards him. "Don't apologize for sharing that if that's what's going on in your head, man."

Ozzy had no reply, but he did give Remmy another smile. The two of them lay there in each other's arms until sleep claimed them.


	4. Betty

Remmy woke up with his face in a wolf's crotch.

He then spent some time pondering how that realization had quelled the moment of panic at waking up somewhere unfamiliar.

He lifted his head cautiously from the thigh he had been using as a pillow, and was slightly annoyed to note that there was still a laptop balanced on his back. The gentle, rhythmic clicking of claws on keys, the soft whir of the laptop's fans, and the soft breathing of a large predator were the only noises in the warm darkness, and the only illumination was the laptop's screen, and that was mostly swallowed by the midnight-black fur of Betty's chest. Remmy let his head fall back down onto Betty's thigh, and then closed his eyes in pleasure as a set of claws pushed their way through his wool to gently scratch the back of his head.

"Almost done, yarnball, then you can stretch out properly," she murmured, and Remmy nodded slightly in response, his cheek rubbing against the soft material of Betty's yoga pants. His mind tried to predict what exactly Betty meant by that - would she cuddle him to her? Would they spoon? Who would be the big spoon? Or would she just abandon him to half of the bed, ending this slightly degrading but also kinda cozy contact?

As he considered their current pose, his half-open eyes widened as he realized where his sleepy gaze was resting. Currently he could barely make out anything in the darkness, but what he could see was the fabric of Betty's pants inches from his face, and the line of darkness where the pants ended and her fur began. But Betty was sitting splay-legged, and leaning back against the headboard of the bed, and he was facing her and his head was lying on her thigh, and that meant that his nose was practically brushing against... well, fabric, of course, and then probably a layer of fur, but under that...

Now that he was paying attention, he thought he could smell a hint of something, a heady mix of Betty's strong part-comforting, part-frightening scent and something mostly new but slightly similar to something he had smelled longer ago than he'd be willing to admit. The scent teased at him, the slightest hint of it in every inhale, but not enough for him to fully enjoy, and without thinking he took deeper and deeper breaths.

"Caught a scent, carnivore?" came an amused growl from above, and Remmy froze, realizing he had been audibly sniffing at Betty's most private of parts.

But in the finest traditions of cornered prey everywhere, when there was nowhere left to run, he would turn and fight. "Just figured, with my head being where it is and all, hard not to take that as some sort of invitation."

There was a moment of silence in response, not even the click of claws on keys, and for a moment Remmy thought he had miscalculated. "Maybe it is," she growled again, a note of anticipation in her voice. "You going to try your luck and find out?"

Remmy mulled that over for a few seconds. Either that was an invitation to make a fool of himself, or it was an invitation for something else entirely. Either way, it was an invitation, and he wouldn't get in too much trouble if he was misreading things, or so his scent-addled mind reasoned. So before he could talk himself back out of the course of action he had just talked himself into, he pushed his snout forward a few inches until his nose met resistance, then a little further. With how Betty was sitting the material of the crotch of her pants was stretched taut, but there was enough give that when he pushed against it, he felt his nose brush against her. And before he could second-guess himself, he inhaled long and hard, and finally got a lungful of the tantalizing scent. 

It was... it was Betty, first and foremost, everything about that scent was wired directly into every memory he had of her. It also brought to the surface old memories, memories that felt like a lifetime ago, of the scant few fumblings he'd had with sheep girls before he'd moved to Pack Street. But this smelled infinitely more solid and real and potent than anything he remembered. Maybe it was from his memories fading, or maybe Betty genuinely had a more potent and enthralling scent than any mere sheep girl. He could feel his head swimming as his instincts warred with themselves, the tiny part of him that still feared the smell of preds barely putting up a fight as the smell and the situation and possibly the pheromones - did wolf pheromones work on sheep? - set his body alight with lust.

Somewhere above him, Betty's breath hitched and her voice came out in a flat growl, equal parts threatening and eager. "Don't start something you're not prepared to finish, yarnball."

"I don't know what I'm starting," Remmy said, muffled by the fabric. "But right now I'm prepared to finish just about anything."

"Well, then..." Remmy started as the point of a claw ran along his ear, and then followed the line of his chin until it reached the fabric he was nuzzled against. It pressed against the fabric, and then paused, and above him Betty gave a frustrated huff. "Damn it, that would've been really fuckin' hot. Why'd I have to be wearing pants I actually like. Okay, much as I hate to say it, get your nose out of there for a moment."

Remmy shuffled backwards reluctantly but obediently, still limited in his movements by the laptop balanced on his back, then sighed with relief as Betty finally plucked it off him, snapped it shut, and dropped it on a bedside table with a clatter. He pushed himself upright and sat back on his haunches, his eyes barely penetrating the gloom that the room had been plunged into when Betty had shut the laptop. But he could see enough to entrance him. As before, the black-on-black of her silhouette in the darkness teased at his imagination, as it wiggled back and forth as she pushed the pants down her hips.

Catching his gaze, she paused. "You're staring."

"Yeah," Remmy agreed.

"Do you have to?" Betty muttered, an uncharacteristic note of self-consciousness tinging her words.

"No, but I want to," was his reply. Betty had no answer to that, and a moment later she looked away in an attempt to hide the smile that had snuck it's way across her face, and finished shuffling her pants down until she was... not quite revealed, not with how dark it was, but definitely exposed.

Finding her voice and her confidence again, she kicked the pants off and reached out and gripped him firmly, but gently, behind the head with one massive paw. "Alright, I got a better use for that tongue of yours."

With the moment interrupted, Remmy had begun to find the confidence that had driven him earlier fleeing him, but with the paw pushing him insistently downwards he definitely wasn't going to do anything that might derail what was happening. And if he thought the whiff he'd gotten earlier was potent, he was completely wrong, because the scent that he encountered as his face was pressed against her and the soft fur parted before his nose was completely beyond what he had experienced. He experienced it physiologically before his mind even registered the smell, a deep tingle spreading down his nose and into his chest that gave him the urge to sneeze. Then the smell itself hit him. To call it 'potent' or 'animalistic' or even 'mouthwatering' would be trying to put into words something that was beyond them. It was the smell of arousal, it was the smell of a predator, it was the smell of an aroused predator. It filled his body with conflicting urges and desires that clashed against each other and left him with the overwhelming need to do something, anything. But despite the fact that he was pretty sure he shouldn't actually have an instinct that applied when he was nose-deep in wolf pussy, but he still knew on a bone-deep level what he needed to do.

He stuck out his tongue, and got to lapping.

He didn't really know what he was doing, besides the obvious. If he could even manage to dig up recollections of what worked on sheep girls through the haze of lust and pheromones, he doubted that they'd apply to a wolf. But he must have been doing something right, because as soon as he begun, Betty's breath hitched and the hand on the back of his head tensed up, the claws grazing against his neck in a way that sent even more adrenaline flooding through him.

After the dramatic effect that Betty's scent had had on him, he had expected the taste to be even more so, but instead... nothing. Oh, he was excited as hell about it on a conscious level, and the taste itself was tangy and salty and potent and complex and he was sure he'd never get tired of it. But his instincts that had been so, well, aroused by her smell apparently had no reaction to her taste. Which made sense, some faint corner of his brain rationalized. He doubted any of his wild ancestors had ever got the chance to taste a wolf. And that thought filled him with an odd sense of pride.

And though his techniques was definitely lacking, having an enormous wolf bucking and shuddering beneath his tongue and digging her claws into his neck when he did something right certainly provided instant feedback on the effect he was having, and it would take a dimmer ram than Remmy to ignore these less than subtle signs of approval. And Betty certainly wasn't shy about gripping him by his head wool and forcibly redirecting him when she felt it necessary. So he had a suite of feedback mechanisms giving him a crash course in how best to apply his tongue to wolf pussy, and he was an eager student.

"God, Remmy," she groaned after a particular violent shiver, pressing his face harder against her. "I thought I was just going to give you a taste to get you going and have to finish the job myself, but if you keep that up..." Remmy mumbled something against her, which made her moan once more. "Your tongue's not getting tired, is it?" He mumbled again and shook his head as much as he could while it was gripped by her thighs. "Right, ruminant," she replied, gripping his head a little harder. Remmy made a questioning noise, and she tweaked his ear. "Now you're just talking for the vibrations. Pay attention to what you're doing."

Remmy complied.

He kept going as the grip on his head tightened. He kept going as the claws dug into the back of his neck, and as he felt a drop of what was probably blood drip down his back before soaking into his wool. He kept going as Betty's thighs squeezed the sides of his head and as sweat dripped down his face. He kept going even though his erection, iron-hard against the bed, screamed for attention. And when Betty gave out a long, throaty growl that sent both his nerves and his erection twanging like bowstrings, he knew for a fact that if he stopped she'd literally murder him, so he definitely kept going, even after Betty pulled him in against her and her thighs tightened around his head to the point where he couldn't breathe. Just as his chest was starting to burn, Betty's growl was cut off by a yelp as her entire body seemed to spasm around his head, and the vicelike grip around his head was finally released.

"Holy. Shit," Betty panted, her paw unclenching from the back of Remmy's head. "That was..." She moaned happily and fell back onto the bed, and there was a smack as the back of her head bounced off the headboard. "Ow, fuck!" she yelled, clutching the back of her head and writhing on the bed. "Ow, ow- god fucking damn it, I wanted to enjoy that fucking afterglow!"

"Are you okay?" Remmy said, lifting his head out of her lap. He was gasping for breath and Betty's fluids dripped from his chin and onto the sheets.

"Fucking- yeah, I'm fine, just- fuck!" she pulled herself up and took her hand off the back of her head to inspect it, wincing. "And it was so good, too. God DAMN, yarnball. You learned quick." Remmy had no idea how to respond to that, so he just grinned, and then bleated as Betty reached out and pulled him onto her lap with a muttered "c'mere." She pulled his back against her chest and pressed her chin against the top of his head, letting out a low whine as she continued to rub at her head.

"Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine," Betty snapped, then growled at herself. "Sorry. Just- yeah." She huffed. "Give me a moment and I'll return the favour. You must be-" Remmy squeaked as Betty reached down and groped him. "Yep, you are."

"You don't have to-"

"After doing that good a job, you're getting rewarded." Remmy squeaked again as Betty began insistently tugging at his waistline, and obediently lifted his butt off Betty's lap so she could pull them off. There was a moment of resistance as the material caught on his erection, then the boxers jerked downwards as it bounced free, flinging droplets in all directions. "Fuck!" Betty said suddenly.

"What? What is it?"

"I owe Avo ten bucks. Could've sworn you were bluffing."

"Oh, um-"

"Don't get bashful now. Normally I'd at least return like for like, but a little advice, don't try to give head with a headache."

Remmy squirmed as Betty's paw encircled his erection, gasping at the sensation of fur and pawpads on an organ that usually knew only hooves. She nuzzled the back of his neck gently, then sniffed at it, before licking gently at the clawmarks she had left there, causing Remmy to hiss and then moan in combined pleasure and pain. Betty's grip tightened, and Remmy bleated in alarm more than pain as the claws skimmed across the surface. "Shit, sorry, my claws need a trim," Betty said apologetically, her voice slightly muffled by his wool, and adjusted her grip.

"N-no," Remmy panted. "Go back."

Betty readjusted, and the blunt claws brushed against the skin of his erection once more, causing him to whimper as adrenaline coursed through him. The bevy of sensations, the fur and pawpads and claws on his dick combined with the hot breath on the back of his neck all blended together into a dizzying blend of danger and stimulation. He had already been incredibly turned on before Betty had even touched him - hell, he'd been rock hard since the second he woke up, waking up in a wolf's lap apparently had that effect on him - and the sensations Betty was giving him were quickly sending him towards the point of no return.

"Betty, I'm-"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know. C'mon, don't be shy. After the puddle I left I'm going to have to change the sheets anyway."

He breathed faster and faster as she accelerated, and gasped as Betty nipped at the back of his neck, his hips thrusting against her paw. That was the final straw, and he felt his orgasm building as he continued to thrust jerkily, her spare paw holding his upper body tight against her chest. He let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a bleat as his climax hit, and his world turned white as every sense he had was overwritten by the pleasure being inflicted on him by the wolf that was literally breathing down his neck. Even without any rational guiding thought, his hips kept thrusting against Betty's paw as his orgasm shot out of him and into the darkness. The last of the air left his lungs and the last few drops dribbled out as he went limp in Betty's grip. 

What felt like hours later, he opened his eyes again and stared at the twin blurs of the room before him, until his eyes remembered how to work and the world slid back into focus. He shuddered in agonized pleasure as Betty unwrapped her paw from his oversensitive dick, and then relaxed again, leaning into Betty's embrace as she wiped her paw on the sheets.

After a long, cozy embrace, Betty broke the silence that had fallen over the two of them with a chuff. "Well, if we're going to be sleeping on new sheets then we're going to need a shower, too. Up you get, fluff." She patted his thigh encouragingly, though the other arm that continued to pin him to her waist contradicted her words. With a little trouble - his limbs felt like they were made of jelly - he managed to slip off of Betty's lap and make it to the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the side. Betty knee-walked to the edge of the bed then got to her feet on the floor, rubbing her thighs for a moment before walking over to the wall. Remmy bleated once more as the room was filled with blinding light. "Sorry, should've warned you," Betty said, looking over at Remmy with a grin. Then she looked over the bed and the evidence of their debauchery, then down on the floor.

"Damn it, yarnball," she sighed. "You got jizz on the carpet."

A/N:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheep use their tongue to grind grass against their hard palate, to the point where they actually grow callouses on them. Their tongues don't get tired, period.


	5. Anneke and Wolter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long delayed, finally here. Unbeta'd, so if you spot any problems please leave a comment so I can fix it.

The sleepy gossip had continued for an indeterminate amount of time. At some point, Wolter had apparently fallen asleep, leaving Remmy and Anneke alone in their chatter. "So," Anneke said, one paw tucked under her head and the other idly playing with the tuft of wool sticking out of the top of Remmy's shirt. "If you were married to Ozzy, would you make out with him?"

"Are you still stuck on that?" Remmy replied. "I suppose so. It'd be weird if I didn't. I mean, I'd have to kiss him as part of the ceremony anyway, right?"

"If you do swing that way, you can tell me. I don't judge."

Remmy opened his mouth to reply, paused, and then sighed. The silence dragged on long enough for Anneke to lift her head off the pillow, propping it up on her paw, and look towards him, or at least towards the silhouette that his voice was coming from. Finally, he groaned. "I guess I don't know what way I swing any more."

"Ooh," Anneke replied eagerly. "A little bicurious awakening?"

"No!" was Remmy's automatic reply, then a hesitant "maybe?" He sighed again. "It used to be so simple. I'm into ewes, I'm not into rams, and that was everything worked out. But now..."

"Now you realize there's a whole world of flavours out there you haven't even considered," Anneke said understandingly. "I get it. Me and Wolly used to wrestle a lot with that whole question. Gay, straight, predo, preyo... eventually we just decided, fuck the labels, we're into what we're into, which is pretty much everything. Well, I am. Wolly's not super into dick."

"Into what you're into," Remmy said musingly.

"Yeah. Like, you don't have to wrestle with the baggage around being a predo just coz there might be a mammal or two you're into who just so happens to have sharp teeth and claws."

Remmy stared up at the ceiling as he mulled that over. He'd resisted the idea of being a predo for quite a while because, well, when he thought of a predo, he thought of someone that had an obsessive fetish for teeth and claws. But that wasn't what he was into (though he supposed they might not be completely without appeal), he was just kinda attracted to some of the mammals in his neighborhood that just happened to be predators. "You might be onto something there," he admitted.

"So," Anneke began, and Remmy looked over once more. "Wanna make out?"

"What?" Remmy bleated, the winced at his own volume, and him and Anneke looked over towards the other end of the bed. When Wolter showed no sign of stirring, they looked back to each other, and Remmy repeated "what?" again, much quieter.

"Well, if you're not sure whether or not you might be into preds, we can find out one way or the other with at least one kind of pred, right here, right now." Anneke's voice was straightforward, like what she was suggesting was perfectly normal and reasonable.

"I- I guess, if you put it that way, but-"

"But?"

Remmy cast around for words, but found none.

"So," she repeated, grinning. "Wanna make out?"

\---

She tasted, Remmy decided after the first, hesitant kiss, like the sliders he had made for her. He supposed he should have expected that.

He had expected her to be eager, maybe even pushy, but she seemed content to follow his lead as he leaned in for another kiss. But as her tongue darted out to dance over his lips, feather-light, he was forced to revise that impression. When she met resistance she didn't try to break through it, but settle against it like water against a dam, the pressure ever so gradually rising until she was let through. And when she was let through, her tongue proved to be sticky and rough and dextrous, darting playfully around as it explored his mouth.

When he did finally break off the kiss, gasping for breath, he was wide-eyed with surprise, both at how far she had managed to push it and how much he had enjoyed it. He supposed she had a lot of experience at this sort of thing. "You're pretty good at this," he mumbled after he caught his breath.

"Thanks," she responded with a smile, propping herself up with her elbows on his chest. "You're - okay, you're not really delivering a top-notch performance so far, but it's cool. Sheep mouths are interesting, and gotta admit, the wide-eyed shell-shocked thing is kinda doing it for me. Don't really see much of that with my usual conquests."

Remmy looked down at her, nonplussed. "Interesting? What?"

"Right, you're new to this whole interspecies thing. Every mammal has different mouths, and different tongues." She stuck out her tongue at Remmy demonstratively, then pulled it back in to continue talking. "Like most, maybe all I guess, felines, I got these little hook things on my tongue. Means I gotta be careful not to pay too much attention to the same spot or it starts hurting. But because I'm an aardwolf and we used to eat nothing but bugs, I got a crazy flexible tongue, so I can always find more spots, or I can use the underside instead. Makes up for the hook thing. Most other felines, getting head from them can be uncomfortable if they keep it up too long, so they gotta mix it up with pawjobs or whatever."

Remmy blushed at the mental images that invoked, trying - and failing - to keep his mind from wandering to a certain tiger. "So what's the verdict on sheep tongues, then?"

She grinned at him, and for a moment Remmy had the horrible impression that she knew exactly what he was thinking, but thankfully she didn't comment on it. "Ruminant tongues are nothing special shape-wise - except for giraffes, giraffes are pretty much the best - but they're usually pretty long and you guys have insane tongue stamina. Most of you guys don't even realize that tongues getting tired is even a thing that can happen, which let me tell you, ladies from other species appreciate the hell out of that."

Remmy's blush worsened, and was met by a widening grin from Anneke.

"You want to keep pushing some boundaries, Rem?" she whispered, grinning.

"Yes. Definitely."

Anneke's grin widened, her eyes alight with mischief, as she turned away from Remmy towards the other figure on the bed. "Hey, Wolly! Wake up, time for make-outs!"

There was a snort as the other hyena lifted his head off the pillow, staring blearily around the room and then towards them. "Huh? What're we doing?"

"What?!" Remmy bleated.

Anneke grinned at him. "You wanted to explore your boundaries? Well, this bed is a judgement-free zone."

"But-" 

"You enjoyed making out with me, and Wolly's the same shape, right?"

"Uh..." The two of them looked over to Wolter as he spoke up. "Do I have any input into this? Because I know that you both know that I don't swing that way."

"I mean, if you're not down for no-strings makeouts..." Anneke began.

"Well, I didn't say that," Wolter replied, looking at Remmy and biting his lip thoughtfully.

"What?" Remmy bleated.

"What what?" Wolter replied innocently. "The wool feels nice and I still remember what shape you are under it. I guess I wouldn't say no to playing around a bit, if you're down for it."

"But- I don't- I'm not-"

"Making out is fun, and it doesn't have to go any further than that if you don't want it to." Wolter had shuffled over on the bed until he was next to Anneke, his sleepy eyes locked on Remmy's. "And Anna's got a thing for dudes making out so if you were hoping to get lucky with her tonight, it'd practically be a sure thing."

"He's right, it would," Anneke confirmed.

"And if you're pretending I'm Anna, and I'm pretending you're a ewe, then it's close enough to not gay, right?"

Remmy huffed. "I don't think that's how it works."

"It can be," Wolter replied.

Remmy opened his mouth to rebut, and realized he couldn't. Here and now, that could be how it worked, and there was nobody to say otherwise. Seeing his hesitation, Wolter slipped under the covers, and for a brief moment Remmy thought that he was going for his shorts, and had just enough time to wonder if he'd be against that until he saw the lump of aardwolf in the blankets was circling below his hooves to come up on the other side of him from Anneke. Wolter's head popped up from under the covers once more as he snuggled up against Remmy's side, and gave him a smile.

"If you're gonna back out, now's the time," Wolter said, and Remmy remained silent as the small predator lifted himself partially atop Remmy's chest until his head was within striking distance of Remmy's. "Well, then," Wolter said, hesitating for a moment, before his head darted forward to plant a quick, almost nervous kiss on Remmy's lips. Before Remmy had much time to wonder if that was it, Wolter moved back in, and kissed him again - deeper and longer, his eyes closing and his paws balling into fists where they were gripping the wool on Remmy's chest. Remmy felt his hoof, seemingly acting of it's own accord, circle Wolter's back to pull his body closer to him.

Though superficially it was very much like kissing Anneke, when it came to how they kissed it was worlds apart. Anneke's kisses were almost arrogant, sure that they were going to escalate and merely waiting for the other party to allow her free reign. Wolter, on the other hand, were almost tentative, ready to pull back at the sign of any resistance and seemingly content with whatever they were allowed.

Wolter's kisses seduced, Remmy concluded. Anneke's assumed you were already seduced.

"Damn," Remmy gasped as the kiss ended, Wolter's lips lingering gently on his as his eyes slowly uncrossed. "You kiss better than your sister."

"What?!" came the instant, outraged reaction from his other side, as Wolter broke down laughing and Remmy realized he'd said that out loud.

He braced himself and turned towards Anneke's outraged face. "Um."

"You heard him, Anna," Wolter crowed through his laughter.

"I mean," Remmy floundered.

Anneke scowled at him furiously, not even looking away as she reached over to shove Wolter off Remmy's chest, which just made him laugh harder as he hit the mattress. "There's no way he's a better kisser."

"Hey, I might be," Wolter interjected from the mattress. "When was the last time our dating pools overlapped? Kris, wasn't it?"

"No, Sam."

"Ah, Sam." For a moment, the twins were silent, lost in memory. "Anyway, I could have overtaken you since then."

"Impossible. There's gotta be another explanation." She turned her gaze back to Remmy. "You sure you're really into girls, Cormo?"

He responded by kissing her, and her eyes widened in surprise before closing again as she got into it, Remmy's arm slipping up the back of her nightshirt and pulling her tighter against his body. She hummed approvingly into his mouth as she relaxed against him, and when he broke the kiss a few moments later, both of them were panting faintly. "Pretty sure," he murmured.

Anneke stared at him for a moment, her expression vague, and then it hardened into a scowl. "And now Remmy's got moves! Everything's backwards! Nothing makes sense any more!"

Wolter laughed again as he climbed back up on top of Remmy's chest. "Just go with it," he said, and kissed Remmy again.

With an aardwolf on either side, Remmy's world quickly narrowed into kissing back whoever was kissing him at the time. Anneke's arrogant passion had seemingly been doubled by her having something to prove now, but Wolter's ardour was increasing too, and at some point Remmy became aware of the erection pressing into his side, a mirror to his own. But he was well past worrying about the implications of that, beyond the obvious one that he must be doing something right. So when he felt a paw slip under his waistband and grasp his erection, it didn't even occur to him to worry about which of the twins the paw belonged to, and just moaned his approval into the mouth of whichever twin he was kissing and tightened his grip on both of them.

"Damn," came Anneke's voice from next to him, which lead him to conclude that the mouth on his was Wolter's. The paw on his dick roamed up and down along it's length, and she repeated, a little louder and more heartfelt, "damn. Cormo, you've been hiding this from me this whole time?"

Wolter broke off the kiss, his expression dazed, a strand of saliva connecting his lips to Remmy's. "What've you found, Anna?" he murmured distractedly, smiling at Remmy.

"Rem is hung," she replied, her head disappearing under the covers as she investigated, and a moment later his boxers were being tugged down his hips, and Anneke whistled, her voice muffled. "I mean, we're not exactly in horse territory here, but... shit, do we have lube in the apartment? Aren't we out?"

"I was gonna hit up Dora's tomorrow, we only got that shitty massage oil," Wolter replied, glancing down at Remmy's covered body curiously.

"Fuck that, I'm not spending an hour washing that shit out of my pubes again." She squeezed his dick again, and he moaned. "Goddamn it. I'm taking a raincheck on this dick, Cormo."

"Sure thing," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Wolter again. Then he paused. "Wait, does that mean-"

"Oh, relax," she replied, shuffling around under the covers. Remmy bleated in surprise as something coarse and wet ran along his length. His recent experiences immediately suggested a culprit - the top of an aardwolf's tongue. "Yeah, my bad," she said in response to his wordless protest, and then something a lot smoother but no less wet started to run along his length.

Remmy moaned, and Wolter took his open mouth as an invitation to resume the kiss. But something had changed - Wolter's technique had intensified, his kisses becoming more insistent and passionate, and Remmy moaned again in approval. Then the tongue tour of his dick stopped and the warm body in his lap started to shift, and the sheets were pulled down his body, revealing Anneke sitting in his lap before his erect dick. At some point she had shucked her nightshirt and she was left in nothing but panties, which were visibly soaked and filled with one of her paws. He was dimly aware of the shiver that ran down his body as the chill of the room hit him, but he was far too occupied to care much about that.

"Right," she said, tugging the panties down her hips with the paw that wasn't occupied with playing with herself. "I might not be able to get this thing inside me, but I'm still gonna ride it." She finally gave up on being able to tug the panties off with one paw and fell back onto her butt as she used both to tug them down her legs, flinging them away. Then she put her paws on Remmy's stomach and hopped forward, her knees landing astride Remmy's hips, and Remmy moaned once more at the sight and the sensation of Anneke's soaking wet pussy pressing against his erection, pinning it against his stomach.

Not everyone was as happy as Remmy, though. Wolter had jerked back as Anneke jerked forward, griping "you almost kneed me in the dick!"

"Well, keep your dick out of the way of my knee and you won't have that problem," Anneke replied simply. With his attention drawn to it, Remmy noticed that at some point Wolter had tugged his own boxers down, and his paw was wrapped around his dick. He mentally shrugged at that - it didn't seem that big a deal, after everything that had happened so far. And there were other demands for his attention, with Anneke grinding against him and leaning forward to recapture his lips once more.

Remmy's only regret, as Wolter leaned back into his side, was that he had only one set of lips.

Minutes passed in a blur of friction and kisses, the twins taking turns with his mouth as Anneke's soaking wet pussy rubbed up and down his length and Wolter's own erection occasionally poked him in the side as he rubbed it. Whether Wolter's arousal was entirely due to the interrupted makeouts with Remmy, or at least partially inspired by Wolter's sister grinding on Remmy's dick inches away from him, even Remmy wasn't insensitive enough to speculate aloud upon, but the idea had a certain element of forbidden frisson to it. He apparently also felt no need to pace himself, his hips bucking as he moaned into Remmy's mouth, his eyes flickering closed as a shiver of pleasure swept over him, obviously getting close to orgasm. Remmy was briefly jealous of the aardwolf's ability to pleasure himself - but the thought was short-lived as Anneke's accelerating motions drove him closer to his own peak, her accompanying moans of pleasure and the overpowering scent of female arousal filling the room adding to the experience.

On some level, he knew machismo demanded that he not be the first to go over the edge, but swimming in the sounds and smells and sensations and two sets of lips, he had no chance of holding back, and he moaned one final time into somebody's mouth and jerked his hips what little he could with Anneke pinning him down to the bed, dimly aware of the sensation of hot jizz splashing against the wool of his chest and oozing down into it through the haze of intense pleasure that flooded his body. His arm tightened around the aardwolf at his side, pulling him closer against his body, and he heard his moans answered by some of Wolter's own as the smaller mammal thrust up against him, his cock trapped between their bodies, and moments later a second volley of jizz started splashing against Remmy's chest, mingling with his own emissions.

He only had a moment to bask in the shared afterglow with Wolter, kissing him once more, before Anneke made her presence known as she elicited a bleat out of him as she ground against his overstimulated cock. He looked up and her face, her expression a blend of lust and mischief, and she relented at his pleading look and lifted herself off him, and he gasped in relief. Then he watched, wide-eyed, as she reached into the puddle on his chest and soaked her paw in it before bringing it to her pussy, biting her lip as she rubbed herself with it, a focused look on her face and her breath coming out in gasps. Then she leaned down and kissed Remmy once more, briefly, panting into his open mouth as she rapidly brought herself to orgasm, her half-closed eyes looking into his. Then she moaned and shuddered, her eyes closing as she bucked above him, and then she sagged and collapsed atop his chest. Remmy winced at the sensation of rapidly cooling semen being pressed between their bodies, but encircled with the arm not occupied with holding Wolter anyway, holding her close as she caught her breath.

"That," she panted, "was a solid B+ performance, Remmy."

He blinked, peering down at the top of her head. "I get ranked?"

"Yep. You didn't really show much initiative, but you were responsive and you didn't anything to kill the mood. That's a B+. Wolly, thoughts?"

Wolter had snuggled up against Remmy's side, his chin on the sheep's shoulder. "I'd be tempted to bump him up a grade for a decent performance despite lack of experience, but not if it'd bring him up to an A-. Sorry, Rem, you didn't do well enough to break that ceiling."

Remmy blinked down at the two of them, unsure if he was being fucked with. Then he shrugged. "I guess I can live with a B+."

"And don't forget about that raincheck for dick. You better not take as long to settle that as you did with the slider."

Remmy just laughed in response, and the three of them lay there in contentment. Then, prompted by a nagging worry, Remmy spoke up again. "You're on birth control, right?"

Anneke just snorted. "Pretty sure sheep can't get aardwolves pregnant. But yeah, of course. Got one of those hormone implants, I'm jizzproof for three years."

"Oh, good," he replied.

Anneke looked up, and kissed him on the nose. "Advice for the future, should probably make sure of that before you get to fuckin'. Now unless you want to BE the wet spot, we should probably hit the shower."

"I'm good, I dodged the splashback," Wolter muttered sleepily, snuggling tighter against Remmy's side.

Anneke grinned. "Just you and me then, Rem."

In any other circumstances, that would have worried Remmy. But he just smiled back.


	6. Avo

"Oh, by the way, Remmy-"

"Yeah?"

Avo had paused at the door, her claws around the handle. "There is something else I could be doing for work, if you really want the pleasure of my company for tonight. Have you ever considered doing any modelling?"

"What do-"

"Because our demographic data says that rams have a definite niche, but Randy the Ram just isn't getting much traction. So if your dick can cash the cheques your mouth has been writing, we could make a nice bit of money here."

"What."

Avo had turned away from the door and was facing Remmy with a deeply disturbing expression. Her grin had always had a predatory element to it, but right now it seemed even more so. "We can offer you 10% of the gross, industry standard for celebrities and physical outliers. They'll retail for $50, and we've put out feelers on our online store's forum and we've got fifteen customers willing to buy tomorrow if nine and a half inches of genuine cast-to-life mutton hits our storefront, and Dora's confident that there's immediate demand among our customers for as many as fifty. That's 75 to 250 dollars, just for letting us take a cast of your dick." Somehow, the intense yet clinical spiel she was giving disturbed Remmy more than anything Avo had ever done.

But the figure stopped the refusal on his lips. His fear of what Avo would do if she got her claws on his private regions warred with his desire to keep a roof over his head and food in his fridge, and maybe a little left over afterwards for Bug Burga and fish tacos. He considered the possibility that this was some ruse to humiliate him, but he didn't think Avo would invoke Pandora's name for that. But still... "So you're saying that this is an offer made from Pandora, of Pandora's Box, to me."

"Absolutely."

Remmy licked his suddenly dry lips. "Cash in hoof?"

"You think we'd make you report this income on your taxes?"

"And this 'modelling' would involve... what?"

"There's a molding kit. All you have to do is stay still for two minutes."

"...alone?"

"Supervision by a representative of Pandora's Box would, of course, be required. For quality control purposes." Avo's grin was so wide it seemed likely the top of her head would fall off.

And there was the catch.

"And if you were to have trouble maintaining for two minutes - performance anxiety and all - why, that representative could lend a helping paw."

"Of course she could," Remmy muttered, considering fleeing into the night. But still... "Okay, the fucking-with-Remmy aside, this is a genuine offer, right? Cash money?"

"Genuine Zootopian dollars. In non-sequential bills, if you like."

He really wished that wasn't as tempting as it was. But he'd broken a whole bunch of laws for money in the recent past - and come to think of it, that had been connected to Pandora's, too. And it's not like his day job wasn't damn near as degrading as this would be.

Before he could think better of it, he took a deep breath, gathered together all his courage, and dropped his pants.

"Sooooo..." Avo seemed in a place beyond grinning, now. As she looked down at his bared bottom half, she appeared to have passed through mania and into a realm of ethereal, joyful calm. "I take it you're a grower, then?"

"Yes," Remmy agreed simply, busy regretting every action that had lead him to this point as all the blood rushed to his face.

"Then get to growing, because we've got a job to do." Her expression quivered, the grin threatening to return. "Nine and a half, you said. Do you need some assistance? Tell me your tastes in smut, little lamb, and I'll see if I've got any magazines that'll fit. What'll it be, preydom or preddom?"

It was then that Remmy stumbled across enlightenment. He realized that there was nothing he could do or say that would make this situation any more mortifying than it already was. Nothing would make it worse, because there was no worse for it to get.

He was free.

"Who needs magazines?" he found himself saying through his red-hot blush. "I feel like you could supply all the inspiration anyone could need if you put your mind to it."

Avo was gobsmacked for a moment, staring at him in something close to awe. "Oooh, lambchop!" She finally said, licking her lips. "You say the sweetest things. If I had known that all it would take was a wad of cash, I wouldn't have had so much trouble figuring out what to get Dora for her birthday." She toyed with the buttons of her polo shirt coquettishly. "But wait a moment. I have it on good authority that you are not a predophile." She looked down at her claws, and gasped theatrically. "And it seems that I am a predator! So either there's a fundamental flaw in your suggestion," and she leaned forward, her claw pressing against the wool emerging from the top of his shirt and pushing through until it tapped against the skin of his chest. "Or you have something to tell me."

She was so close that he could smell the bulk candy on her breath. He swallowed as her claw tickled his chest, and glanced downwards and then took a longer look, realizing that her shirt was hanging open at the neck as she leaned towards him. He swallowed again as he realized that the patch of creamy fur that usually peeked out of the top of her collar went at least as far down as her waistline. "I," he croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. "I am totally a predophile."

"I know," she whispered, her claw running down his shirt, making almost a zipping noise as it's point ran down the fabric threateningly. "I once offered you oral for that admission, do you remember? But now..." Her claw paused at the bottom of his shirt, digging into the hem. "Now, you're going to get-" she glanced downwards and trailed off. While her attention had been focused upward, he had begun to grow, both in anticipation and from the view that she had been giving him down her shirt. She stared downwards in surprise, then she pumped her spare paw in triumph. "Betty owes me ten bucks! I knew you weren't bluffing."

"Um. Thanks?"

"Oh, don't be grateful." Without further ado, she unhooked her claw from his shirt and reached down. "I just didn't think you were that good a liar." She wrapped her paw around his length, giving it an experimental tug as Remmy bleated. Her pawpads were soft and smooth, and the fur of her paws was silky, combining into a shockingly heavenly sensation on his dick. She continued to rub his length, watching his expressions with an amused look as he gasped and panted, then suddenly released him. "Well, let's get the kit ready, shall we? Try to think sexy thoughts, I don't want to have to start from scratch just because your attention wandered."

"I don't know," Remmy said with forced casualness, trying to conceal how out of breath he was. "I do think I'm pretty prone to distraction today."

Avo had turned away and headed towards a set of drawers set against a wall, but paused at his words and looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, I think you'll be able to stay on topic," she practically purred, and in a single smooth movement gripped the bottom of her shirt in both paws and lifted it clean off her body, revealing the chocolate-brown fur of her back to him. She threw the shirt to one side and continued towards the drawers and and opened one, rummaging through it and setting a pawful of tubes on the counter above it before pulling out a long cardboard box. "Aha!" She cried, and Remmy swallowed as she turned towards him, showing off a patch of tantilizingly creamy fur that started at her neck and stretched all the way down to her waistline and, from the look of things, beyond. Remmy couldn't help but wonder how far down it reached.

Remmy watched, entranced, as the half-naked Egyptian wolf took the box into the kitchen then unpacked it, pouring some sort of powder into a bowl and adding water, then set to work mixing it. "How you doing, fluff?" she asked, turning to face Remmy, the bowl held against her chest. "Still feeling focused?" His continued staring seemed to be all the answer she needed, and she chuckled.

Shortly after - or maybe it just seemed shortly, Remmy could have stared forever - the mixing was apparently done, and Avo poured the goopy mixture into a long, plastic tube she took from the box. She eyed it for a moment, then said "come here, onto the tiles, I don't want to get this on the carpet." Remmy obediently trotted onto the small section of tiles that marked where the kitchen part of the room began. He manage to keep from bleating again as Avo's paw shot out and gripped his dick once more, squeezing it a couple of times. "Okay, you're still good to go."

Without ceremony, she inverted the tube and slid it over his dick, the gooey substance splashing over his crotch and the floor as it was displaced by his length. He gasped at the unexpected warmth of it, but apart from that the sensation was... well, it was like sticking his dick in warm porridge. It wasn't at all erotic, and he could see why Avo had mentioned the possibility of his ardor fading. But as if prompted by his thoughts, Avo had reached out with her spare paw and dragged Remmy's head against hers, her eyes intense as their foreheads tapped together. "Eyes on the prize. If you can keep hard for two minutes, I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh yeah?" Remmy replied, curiosity and anticipation shooting through him, fueling the bravado that carried him forward. "How's that?"

Avo chuckled as she released his head from her grip. "That is the question, isn't it? I figure even a pawjob'd do the trick for poor little understimulated you, but maybe I'm in the mood for more." Remmy flinched his head back as Avo nipped at his nose. "If you've ever thought that my lollipops might hint at a massive oral fixation, you'd be right. Right now I'm pretty damn tempted to get a mouthful of mutton." She snapped her teeth at him and grinned. "But on the other hand, maybe having you at my mercy is getting me worked up, and maybe instead I'll just throw you onto the ground and ride you until I'm satisfied. And since I'm pretty sure you're on a hair-trigger right about now, that's going to be for a fair while after you're satisfied, so you better have a short refractory period, fluff." Despite her teasing words, her paw was rock-steady, and Remmy had to fight the urge to thrust into the tube she was gripping.

"I can't tell," he gasped, trying to suppress a shiver of arousal, "whether you're fucking with me or not."

"Oh, Remmy, haven't you learned?" she cooed, her paw cupping his cheek. "I'm always fucking with you."

"Avo..." he groaned, before being interrupted.

"That doesn't mean I'm not right on the verge of fucking you silly, though," she growled, the tips of her claws grazing against the soft skin of his cheek, sending another shiver through him.

Remmy couldn't reply to that, not without giving up on his efforts to keep his dick still. So he just bit his lip and closed his eyes and tried to think unsexy thoughts, since at this point he didn't think it was even possible for him to go limp. Oh god, he thought. What was unsexy? Uh... taxes. Doing taxes. Filling out forms. Calculating deductions-

He barely managed to suppress a jerk as something warm and moist pressed against his face, and his eyes flew open to see a close-up view of Avo's tongue running along the length of his muzzle. "Damn it," he groaned. "Are you trying to sabotage this."

"Well, I do have four more packets of the molding powder," she replied, and Remmy groaned. "But no, I do want you to pull this off, but I also can't resist the urge to fuck with you when you're like this. You're irresistibly fuckwithable."

"Great," Remmy muttered, unable to resist the urge to steal another downward glance at Avo's bare upper body, then shut his eyes once more to try to remove that temptation.

"How long left," he mumbled.

"Dunno," was Avo's cheery reply. "Haven't been counting."

"Damn it," he said with another groan.

"Kidding, fluff. Thirty seconds more."

The seconds slid by agonizingly slowly as he counted down in his head, and as he reached the end he became incredibly aware of a new smell. He couldn't begin to describe it, except to note that it was a potent, animalistic, and somehow clean smell, and completely unmistakable. His eyes sprang open and focused on the damp claws being dangled right in front of his nose, then at the smug grin of their owner. "Avo," he growled warningly, and her only response was a widening grin as she waggled her claws, wafting more of the scent into his nose. He couldn't help but inhale deeply, and the smell filled him with an almost overwhelming need to act, to do anything but to stand rigid, and only the knowledge of how little time there was left kept him still.

"Almost, fluff..." Remmy bit back a whimper as the last few seconds ticked down. "Okay, you ready?" Without waiting for an answer, Avo started to remove the tube from Remmy's crotch, and he gasped as for the first time in two agonizing minutes, the grip on his dick moved. With agonizing slowness, his dick was pulled free from the soft but insistent grip of the mold, and almost collapsed with long-denied pleasure as it finally popped free. He spasmed again as Avo brushed off a few errant bits of the mold material from his member, then watched as she turned, seemingly forgetting about him, and walked over to the kitchen to put the mold in the fridge.

But Remmy had expended the very last of his self-control over the past two minutes, and after he recovered he all but lunged forward after her, pushing her bodily against the kitchen counter. "If you were just bluffing before," he panted, his hoofs scrabbling at her waistline as he tried to tug her pants down, "you should probably say something now."

Avo just closed the fridge with one paw and used the other to support her weight on the kitchen counter as she bent over, waggling her hips invitingly against his dick as she smirked over her shoulder at him. That was invitation enough for Remmy, and he finally managed to get purchase on her pants (seriously, were they painted on or something?) and tug them down her hips. He took a moment to pull away and appreciate the sight, made all the better by the work Avo put in at Packer's, and noticing with delight that the lighter-colored area of fur that had so entranced him went all the way down to her crotch. But just a moment, because as delightful as she was on the eyes, he was sure she'd be even better on the dick.

But as Remmy pressed himself up against Avo's back, he quickly realized why, exactly, Avo was smirking: his dick was almost perfectly level with Avo's knees. "Avo..." he groaned, despairingly.

"Something the matter, little lamb?" she cooed, waggling her hips again. Her grin widened at his expression. But something of his desperation must have moved her, because she took pity on him, sighing and kneeling down on the tiles. "You better appreciate this-" she begun, but her descent had effectively captured Remmy's dick between her thighs, and she hummed as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

As much as she had teased Remmy for how worked up he had gotten, it was immediately obvious to him that she had been affected too, because the lithe, muscular thighs that enveloped him were already damp. He pressed himself harder against Avo's back, his hooves encircling her waist, shivering at the sensations as the slick, damp fur of her thighs and the soaking wet heat of her pussy sending a dizzying array of sensations through his cock. As worked up as he had been before he had even touched her, he could feel a climax already approaching.

"Hmm," Avo said, unable to smother a hitch in her voice as her paw reached down to toy with the head of his dick where it poked through between her thighs. "I wonder, do you really need to go all the way when you're already so worked up?" Remmy's reply was to hump against her some more, too lost in sensation to frame a reply. "Then again, I don't want to have to clean sheep jizz off my kitchen cupboards..." Her gently teasing paw grasped the head of Remmy's dick, and she leaned forward a little more as she pushed it against her dripping-wet lower lips. With the slightest pressure it slipped inside of her, marked by twin moans filling the air.

It took all of Remmy's fragmented self-control to keep from thrusting at full strength the moment he slipped inside of her. She was like a vice around him, the compact but powerful muscles he had admired apparently translating internally, too - or did she do separate exercises for that, some part of his mind not fully consumed by pleasure wondered. So he pushed forward slowly but insistently, unable to keep from gasping in pleasure - and he wasn't the only one feeling it, judging by the sound of claws of her other paw digging into the kitchen countertop.

"Easy, fluff," Avo groaned, her claws grasping at his length where it was filling her, but that was contradicted by her pushing slowly but firmly back onto him. So he continued undeterred, and by the time he had bottomed out inside her, the effort of resisting his own orgasm had gotten to be so much that he slumped against her back, his chin resting on her shoulder as he panted and waited for the sensation of imminent orgasm to fade, which took a while with how wonderful she felt around him. As he luxuriated in the sensation, Avo had turned her head to look at his, an odd little smile on her face, and without warning she reached over and kissed him gently on the top of his muzzle.

Remmy didn't have the time to process that, because a moment later - and if it had come any sooner it probably would have sent him all the way over the edge into orgasm - because Avo had begun to lift herself back off Remmy's dick. He let it happen, still trying to muster his self-control, and it continued for a half-dozen languid pumps as she slowly fucked herself on his dick. Then, as she lifted herself so far off his dick that only the head was still inside her, she nudged Remmy's head with her own and grinned again.

He recognized the wordless invitation for what it was and lifted himself off her back, his hooves holding onto her waist once more. He knew that even though he was no longer on the verge of orgasm, he wasn't going to last much longer no matter what. Avo would probably give him shit for finishing first, but to hell with it - that was future Remmy's problem, and present Remmy was far too lost in pleasure to care about it. So he began thrusting, slowly at first and then slowly accelerating, his grunts of pleasure being matched with gasps from Avo.

It couldn't last - seconds after he reached full speed he could feel his orgasm approaching. But he was far beyond caring. His juddering thrusts quickly drove himself over the edge, and with one final thrust he buried himself as deep as he could within her, his body pressed up against her back and his chin tucked up against the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him and the world shrank to just him and Avo.

When conscious thought returned to him once more, the first thing he became aware of was Avo's cheek resting against his, her smile visible in his peripheral vision. He smiled back and nuzzled back against her, and then bleated in surprise as her pussy clenched around his cock, sending agonizing pleasure spearing through him. Before she could do it again he withdrew, sending more painful ecstasy shooting through him and extracting a pained whimper from him, and his motion released a dollop of come to splash onto the tiles.

Remmy lifted himself off Avo, his legs suddenly shaky. He watched with glassy eyes as she turned and leaned against the cupboard door, her legs sprawling open shamelessly towards him. "Damn, fluff, that was like getting fucked with a rolling pin," she groaned, toying with her sticky, gaping hole. "In a good way, though." Remmy had no response to that. With his orgasm, the boldness that possessed him had fled, and he was busy mentally processing what had just happened. She held her arms out to him and commanded "help me up." He obeyed, and Avo winced as she wobbled on her feet. "Fucking ow. I'd regret kneeling on the tiles if that wasn't hot as hell. C'mon, there's a vibrator on my bedside table with my name on it, you can use that to finish the job."

That shook Remmy out of his reverie. Following the hypnotic sway of her hips, he followed Avo into her bedroom.


End file.
